


Art for Old Folks

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang, M/M, Pastels, SBB, Sabriel Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam Winchester had been working his entire life for that moment. He would present his expedition, get the funding, and finally follow through with his dream. Traveling the world for the things that go bump in the night. The real monsters, cryptids, that were just there in the world’s own backyard.There were a few slight changes that needed to take place though. He’d need to do all of that with one thousand dollars, a Volkswagen Bus that nobody trusts to go more than one hundred miles at a time, and a smart talking anthropology major who is originally only there for the money.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lacqueluster convinced me to sign up ( like i wasn't already signed up for a million things) and I picked up this fun little story by Beignetbenny on [ Tumblr](http://beignetbenny.tumblr.com/) / [ A03 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny)  
> Read [Old Folks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10415817/chapters/23001006) here
> 
> In the meantime, warning that one picture is not explicit but implies quite heavily. I've put it at the bottom of the post if you wanna void it. But seriously, my kid looked at it and really didn't get it. I think its safe enough. :D

Here I am including all the art I made for this, though I'm not sure if the author will be USING all the art (i myself would probably skip two of them. I was very unhappy with them).

All art is done on toned paper and with a combination of the standard chalk block pastels (of which i only had a range of skin tones) and a set of Derwent Pastel pencils that are over 20 years old (which is great for detail work, but harder for some of the bigger expanses) and i never used becauase i never saw the point of them (I like 'em now though). 

It's been a long time since i had a chance to play with pastels (except for 2 1/2 other pics last year) and it felt like the right fit for this fic. One picture did get altered some digitally because i couldn't get the pastels to smooth out the right way.

  
  
  


The first pic and the last pic are my favorites (though i love the bonfire one as well). The best part about the last one is that while it isn't explicit, i think its fairly clear what's going on but its still vague enough that when my daughter caught me making it, she had no clue about it other than to say, "Mom, that's _beautiful_!"


End file.
